


Honeymoon

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Prompt: flowers, a mini lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Edward enjoys his wife on their honeymoon.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ's twilight100

He started at my toes, gently sucking them, running his tongue between them. I probably should have drowned, I'd certainly been rendered incapable of swimming, but his hand was there, under the small of my back, keeping me at the surface. It was heaven in the warm tropical water. I let my gaze wander to the beach, to the palm trees and the explosion of colorful flowers, vines, and birds, as he wandered up my leg. I was trying to distract myself, my body was already practically singing...but his cool tongue slipped under my bikini and I was lost.


End file.
